Monster Anatomy (Orion Universe)
In the Orion Universe all monsters share similar traits and anatomies due to their interaction with the Light of Nature. It should be noted that though all true monsters are born of the red light, some monsters are bio-weapons (artificiality created) or the result of generations of mutation. Conventional Monster Anatomy *'Plasma Organ (Thermal/Plasma Conversion Reactor)': Often the heart, stomach or a fusion of both, these organs provide the power needed for monsters support their massive frames and is the only reason why they can exist. They are similar to the Energy Cores of Ultras, as such any technology that can detect their energy signature can detect an Ultra's as well. These are the reasons Monsters seek out large settlements (cities) as they are looking for something, usually oil, fuel, electricity or even people to convert into food. *'Cells': Monster cells are more robust than typical animal or plant cells, instead of normal cellular respiration or photosynthesis, they engage in an augmented chemical process that uses the monster's plasma energy to produce the energy needed to survive. The monster's cells can operate in high temperature to deal with their own high internal temperatures. **'Environmental Adaptions': Due to gaining energy from their plasma organs, it is not difficult for some monsters to submerge themselves indefinitely or stay underground for long periods of time where there is little air. Some monsters can even survive in space. **'GammaSynthesis': Similar to the photosynthesis used by plants, many monster cells use gamma radiation to produce the energy needed for their massive strucutres, it is possibly what allows them to become so massive. *'Skin': Monster skin is generally very dense, giving them natural resistance to bullets and artillery fire. Lasers, fire and other similar attacks, they generally resistant to, they are not resistant to Ultra Beams however, the beams of Ultras unique properties makes their resistant a moot point. Some monsters have skin with properties similar to diamonds in terms of toughness. However normal monsters are not resistant enough to be resist attacks from other monsters, High Technology or other giant beings. *'Bones': Monster bones are generally very dense, usually as strong as steel, to hold up a monster's massive frames. They commonly have carbon fibers to add need structural strength. *'Blood': Monster blood, due to having to very large amounts of plasma, can carry nuclear material and similar things without ill effect. It is denser than normal blood and often poisonous to normal creatures due to their diets. *'Muscles': Monsters have muscles much denser than normal animals, at least ten to fifteen times denser to give them the strength needed to at least stand up. Muscle density varies per species. *'Storage Compartments': Compartments inside a monster's digestive track where food is stored before it is to be used as fuel. *'Thermal Intestines': A monster's intestines burn fuel before sending the energy to the plasma organ. *'Brains': Monsters have little use for their brains and are mainly animals, however due to their large size, many have a secondary brain in their lower backs to control body functions. Some monsters have brains that produce the enzyme suspected to be responsible for telepathy. Also due to their muscles' dense natures, monster muscles many have bio-nodes that generate the needed electric pulses to the muscles, this often accounts for why some monsters appear to be lumbering. **'Sensors': Often with in the skull of some monsters are a pair of organs that react to such things as EM waves and radiation. They are the means by which many monsters search for their food. Normal Monster Abilities *'Heat Ray': When dealing with monsters that spew energy rays from their mouths or similar orifices. The ejected material is not actually pure heat but instead a chemical pigment that burns at high temperatures creating a photo-thermal effect (heat and light). The pigment ignites when mixed together and it comes in contact with anything **'Heat Wave Emission Organ': Where two or more reactive materials are mixed and compressed, the resulting pigment is then ejected as a beam. The monster cannot fire again until the organ is cleaned, this time varies per monster. **'Reactive Material Producing Organs': The organs that produce the reactive agents, they were separate to keep the ingredients separate until firing time. They are all connected to the Emission Organ. *'Energy Beam': **'Radiation Focusing Organ': An organ that focuses and/or generates large amount of radiation to be focused into a beam. **'Focus Structure': To use the present radiation, the monster usually surrounds the organ with a structure to help collect radiation, from Godzilla's spines to Golza's crest. *'Firebreath': Some monsters cane expel large amounts of fire at will from their mouths. **'Napalm expelling Organ': Organs in the mouth that release Napalm, also mixing it with oxygen ignite it. **'Napalm ingredient producing organs': The two organs that produce the two ingredients for Napalm, they are connected to the expelling organs where the ingredients are mixed. *'Fireballs': Compressed air and plasma, stored in the throat before being released as an explosive burst. *'Electrical Powers': Some monsters have the ability to generate large volumes of electricity, either focused or as a field. **'Electricity Producing Organ': An organ that produces large amounts of electricity at any given time. **'Electrical Biotic System': A system of nerve amps scattered around the body and connected to the main organ, allows the electricity to be spread across the body or focused. It can also be used to feed on electricity. *'Tunneling (Claws)': Several monsters have shown the ability to move underground despite not being designed for such movement. **'Enzyme Excretion Pockets': Monster claws excrete powerful dissolving enzymes that can break down inorganic material or produce high temperatures to melt through rock. **'Enzyme Producing Organs': The organs that produce the enzyme, they are usually close to the claws so the enzyme does not decay before use. *'Tunneling (Oscillating Waves)': Instead of claws some monsters use sound waves to travel through the Earth. **'Focus Structure': Usually a bone structure like Gomora's horns or a structure similar to Gudon's whip arms. It focuses the sound waves to agitate the soil and rock for easy movement. **'Oscillating Wave Generating Organ': The organ that generates the sound wave, always near the focus structure *'Eye Beams': Some monsters have the ability to generate beams from their eyes. **'Eyes': The monster's eyes acts as a focusing lens for the energy transferred to it, instead of reflecting the EM waves in they are focused on the lens as beams, they focused internal energy out through the lens as intense beams. Due to the nature of the attack, the monster is blind when using this attack. Also large amounts of a protein are generated in the eye, blurring their vision, how good a monster is at reversing this varies per species. **'Electricity Generating Organ': Usually located in the neck, this organ generates the energy needed for the beams. The large electrical pulses are sent directly to the eyes for reflection and focusing. *'Web Spray': Several monster can spew web like material, some are made from plastic the monster consume, others carry an electric shock and some burn up on contact. **'Web Generating Organ': Like a spider, some monsters have an organ to generate special protein polymers in their body. Upon being in contact with the air, the substance turns sticky. *'Cryogenic/Freeze Ray': Some monsters can fire what appears to be a beam that freezes a target, this however, like the Heat Ray, is not a beam of energy but a compound that displaces ambient energy (heat). There is another version that absorbs ambient energy for a similar effect. It is unknown why some monsters have this, but it is theorized that some monster produce this substance to control their body temperature and later 'learned' to use it as a weapon. **'Freeze Wave Emission Organ': Where two or more reactive materials are mixed and compressed, the resulting pigment is then ejected appearing as beam. The monster cannot fire again until the organ is cleaned, this time varies per monster. **'Reactive Material Producing Organs': The organs that produce the reactive agents, no one organ can produce the combined agent because the monster would freeze from the inside out. When the creature is ready to fire the material are sent to the Emission Organ and mixed and immediately fired. Common Bio-Weapon Armaments The kind of attacks/Organs seen mounted on Bio-Weapon Monsters. *'Sonic Scalpel': The result of an specially devised voice box, acute sonic waves are produced and polarized to the point a photo thermal effect (heat and light) is caused from the excited air particles. *'Bio Missiles System': **'Missiles': Organic missiles, they are composed of compartments for fuel (often as plasma), a plasma ejection system for flight, a warhead payload (often plasma but can also be another type of flammable material or explosive), flight stabilizers and a control wave receiver at the tip. **'Control Wave Projector': An organ/ structure, that generates brain/EM/Radio waves to direct the missiles after launch. *'Armor': Bio- Weapon are often given armor, though it changes per each model/specimen, the armor is generally designed to strong yet elastic. *'Anti-Gravity System': **'Gravity Generator': An organ that produces the gravitons needed for anti gravity flight. It believed to link up to subspace to generate this power via a subspace singularity. It often appears as a ball, either metallic or crystal like. **'Gravity Gyros': The means by which the gravitons are controlled, can be used to achieve warp. *'Defense System': A barrier producing system **'Barrier Nodes': Often appearing as Spikes, these organs coordinate their EM Wave/Radiation to produce a field of energy that repels objects and/or beams. *'Energy Beam System': **'Beam Emitter': Appearing as an orb with beehive wall shaped body, it polarizes the radiation/EM Wave into a beam. It is usually small and hidden inside the mouth. **'Electricity Generating Organ': An organ often behind the emitter, generates the power for the beam. *'Power Fluid/Bio-Fuel': Most Bio-Weapons generate an organic bio-fuel for their energy needs, its varies per monster, but it causes their blood to often be luminous. This substance is usually gathered near other systems to provide the needed power. The presence of Power Fluid allows the monster greater combat power and strength. There is usually one main organ for producing this substance or smaller organs located near armaments. Saucer Life-forms/Monsters This classification refers to creatures, generally Kaiju, who can transform into or have similar features to a Flying Saucer/Space Ship. They typically have anatomies/features similar to Bio-Weapons, in fact in many instances they are bio-weapons. Common Characteristics *'Warp Core': Such life forms typically have an evolved Plasma Organ that serves to power their interstellar travel. *'Metamorphosis': These life forms are generally known for either being like a flying saucer or being able to tranform into one. Unlike normal tranformations in the animal kingdom, this change can be done at will, is reversible both ways and happens very quickly. *'Sensors': Saucer life forms have organic sensors like normal monsters but their are able to navigate across space and able to communicate like actual star ships. Monster Essence Natural monsters transformed by the dark red light have an intense desire to survive. Perhaps this is why the energy of defeated monsters can still linger, holding the monster's disembodied essence, given the right circumstances a monster could possible by revived. This essence is not just energy from the plasma core but also the monster's cells. More powerful Ultra Beams do not leave any traces for a monster to revive and the essence can be purged by light energy techniques that purify an area. To deal with this problem the Ultras invented the Monster Graveyard, an example of Over-Technology that traps these 'spirits' in another dimension until they finally dissipate for good. Natural Monsters Despite the fact that most monsters are the creation of the Red Light or Mutagens, there some monsters that exist naturally on a world. These giant beasts have similar anatomies to those created by the red light, but gain their large size through Gamasynthesis. These creatures only appear due to having evolved in environments soaked in high levels of radiation. In modern times they generally dwell deep underground near natural radioactive spots. *Gamma-Synthesis/Gammasynthesis: The manner by which 'natural monsters' are born, it is also present in some/many red light monsters. It is a process in a monster's cells where Gamma Radiation (Nuclear Radiation) is used to generate food and build proteins in a similar way plants use Photosynthesis to create food and building materials. It is what allows them to get so large by being able to generate the natural molecular structures needed for large bodies. **Cell Density: Due to the space needed for the Gama-Synthesis system, monsters cells are larger than most and also have denser membranes, making the creature more durable than others. This also attributes to their strength. **Radioactive: Due to their need to feed on radiation, these types of monsters also radiate the energy, making them dangerous to normal life forms. **Regeneration: Gamasynthesis allows the creature in question to generate the building material they need for producing new cells, organs etc. This is what allows them to grow large as the protein structure are usually akin to carbon fibers, but it also gives them advance regeneration. For most it allows them to keep battling as they recover from injuries during the battle but it also some to regrow organs. limbs etc. *Despite the nature of the system it is vulnerable to overload, a concentrated beam of Radiation can cause the system in the cell to overload and burst, destroying their regenerative properties. This can be seen with Godzilla who often fights other radioactive monster but his radioactive beam still harms them, more so than military attacks. *Cooling Systems: Because of their diet, usual environments and massive sizes, natural Kaiju require systems for cooling themselves down or they will over heat. Even though their cells are more resistant to heat, they can still overheat, especially the larger ones. One method is concentrating the heat, or plasma and expelling it through the mouth in the form of firebreath. Another is the generation of coolant materials in their body. Trivia * The anatomy of monsters is inspired from info on Gamera from the Gamera Wiki and X-Ray/Images/Bios of Zoanoids from Guyver Category:SolZen321 Category:Orion Continuity See Also *Monster Hunter's Guide *Light of Instinct *Anatomy of Ultras Category:SolZen321 Category:Orion Continuity